


Lose it to you

by Fullofsin



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullofsin/pseuds/Fullofsin
Summary: This a fan made continuation of thishttps://www.fanfiction.net/s/12219047/1/The-Truest-WordsI highly recommend you reading that before you read this thanks and enjoy!!Louise rested her forehead on his collarbone,and Rudy rested his chin on the top of her head. "I love you" Louise whispered,breaking the comfortable silence,Rudy smiled and wrapped his arms around her before whispering back. "I love you too,more than you can imagine.





	Lose it to you

Rudy held Louise lovingly in his arms until she turned around and pinned him on the bed. 'This is it' Rudy though 'We're actually doing this'. His stomach felt utterly hallow as the beautiful girl look down at him,with a warm smile. Louise bent down to give him Eskimo kisses,her hands traveled underneath his damp shirt,her warm hands touching his cold skin.

She gave him soft delicate kisses until she made her way to his neck,once she found the sensitive spot ,Louise began sucking it and nibbled at it. Rudy let out a small moan as she rolled the piece of skin between her teeth,his hands grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him. Her hands traveled even lower,she left multiple hickeys along his neck and collarbone. Rudy slowly let his hands slip under her shirt and he gingerly drew circles with his thumbs near her pelvis. His lower stomach was swarmed by butterflies,Rudy looked up at Louise who placed her hands next to his sides before sitting on the developing tent in his red shorts,he laid his head back and let out a breathy moan. Louise felt something poke her inner thigh,she let out a purr of satisfaction as she realized what it was.

She grabbed the collar of his blue shirt and pulled him up,locking their lips into a deep passionate kiss,Rudy quickly picked her up as he repositioned himself before sitting her back down on his lap. Their tongues fighting for dominance,as they both knew,Louise won and Rudy's went limp as she toyed with it. A free moments later they slowly pulled apart,a string of saliva connected their mouths,Rudy leaned down and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Rudy chuckled softly, "I thought you said that we weren't gonna lip lock" Louise's face went bright red, "P-people change their mind you know" she studderd quickly. She got off his lap and crawled onto the bed,laying down as her head rested in the pillows that lined up against the wooden bed frame.

Rudy looked at her in confusion but she mosioned him to her,Rudy obeyed her and hovered over her,waiting for instructions. Just then,she wrapped her legs around his waist,a hungry smirk spread across her face. Slowly,Louise pulled Rudy down closer to her face, "It's your turn to pleasure me" she whispered sucductivly in his ear. And with that Rudy began leaving bite marks from her neck to the top of her chest,soft moans escaped her mouth every so often. Louise tugged gently on Rudy's hair,wanting more. She let out a grunt as she felt something poking her knee,looking up,she saw Rudy currently working on her,she looked down at his spread legs that kneld beside her own legs. Rudy worked his way up again and nibbled Louise's earlobe softly, Louise chose the right moment to slightly lift her knees and grind on the huge tent that Rudy was holding with her knees. After a quick sharp intake of air,the young man let out a loud moan which turned the girl on,fasting her speeds with rhythm,Rudy's legs and arms were becoming weak with the over pleasurement that shot throughout him. Rudy was desperately struggling to hold still,he gripped a handful of the bed sheets, "L-louise!" He called out her name as she continued,his mouth very close to her ear. Louise snickerd as the sounds escaped her partner's mouth,he would be reaching climax very soon,and she stopped right when she knew he was about to. Rudy tiredly collapse rights next to her,panting. He was a blushing mess,small droplets of sweat ran down his forehead,a weak smile formed on his lips. "Louise" he breathed out ever so quietly it was hard to catch. He was laying on his side,in a direction that he could see Louise,who was sheepishly smirking at him. She then got up and hovered over him, "Did the big boy like that?" She purred,Rudy could barely squeak and autible "Yes" . Rudy who was now on his back,looked up at Louise with a love struck look in his eyes,who happily returned the same look. He sat up a little and placed a hand behind her neck and pulled her face closer to his own,sealing their lips together. 

The two of them melted into the kiss,they kissed slow and passionately,their lips moving in sync. Louise began stripping of Rudy's shirt,who was a bit shocked but went along with it, they slowly broke away as they undressed each other,their gaze never leaving the others eyes. Louise laid back as Rudy slipped off her torn jeans,and Rudy did the same when she unzipped his shorts before pulling them off. She froze as she caught sight of his dark grey boxers. But before she could grab it,Rudy gently pushed her down on the bed,instinct taking over him. He softly kissed along her jawline,slowly heading down. He came down to her bra and he himself stare for a moment,Louise giggled "Just take it off,I know you wanna" Rudy's face surprisingly turned another shade darker,before slipping his hands underneath her to unclip it. Rudy felt something stir in his boxers as he randomly tossed the green bra away. He hesitantly placed his mouth over her left nipple,flicking it with his tongue. Louise let out a sigh of pleasure and reached down to tug on his hair,Rudy began leaving hickeys as he trailed down her body. He stopped once again as he reached her v-line. He sat up and looked over at Louise, who was obviously enjoying herself, to see if he could continue. With an eager nod of her head,Rudy slowly slipped off her underwear,and took a deep breath before smirking at her "It's your turn now" and with that he slipped a single finger in her. Louise let out a soft groan,and Rudy's finger was already wet and slick from her,he slowly started pumping,looking up to see her expression. Louise was biting down on her bottom lip,struggling to keep back the noises,Rudy let out a purr of admiration. After a few moments he slipped in another finger,and a small moan escaped Louise's mouth,Rudy picked up his pace and made scissor movements and the girl writherd underneath him. He watched as she gripped the bed sheets, and heard her whisper his name, "god dammit Rudy". A few moments later,he pulled out his fingers,and wiped them clean on the bed. Louise sat up,completely naked.

She pressed herself against him,a smirk draw over her features,with a quick sharp turn,she flipped the both of them and pushed Rudy down onto the bed. Louise slipped off his boxers,his erection sprung out and she licked her lips hungredly ,Louise lined her hole up to his member,a warm sensation filled the both of them as Louise slowly sunk down onto him. She threw her head back and let outa loud moan,her hands planted on his lower stomach. Their faces were bright red as they made eye contact. Louise started moving up and down,her pace quickened by the minute, "G-god Rudy....I didn't k-know you were that h-huge..." she managed to moan out,Rudy blushed even more as those words slipped out of her mouth. Rudy felt Louise tighten around him,as she rapidly bounced up and down. The bed creaking with every move they were making. A strange feeling entered him, "L-Louise! I-I'm gonna-!" "M-me too!". Louise went down one last time,and this time,Rudy bucked his hips. Entering Louise even more,the two of them let out a loud moan before coming. Louise slowed down her pace until she eventually came to a stop,they separated with a pop. And Louise collapsed right next to Rudy. The both of them were panting in exhaustion , she buried her face into his shoulder. He turned his head to plant a soft soothing kiss on her forehead. After spreading the covers (blankets) over themselves,they stared deeply into each other's eyes,Love was strongly present in them.

Louise rested her forehead on his collarbone,and Rudy rested his chin on the top of her head. "I love you" Louise whispered,breaking the comfortable silence,Rudy smiled and wrapped his arms around her before whispering back. "I love you too,more than you can imagine"


End file.
